


Not Just Lip Service

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: “That's so good.”  Bayley's fingers slide gently through Sasha's hair, pushing it back from her temple where it's clinging to her skin in the fine sweat she's worked up in working her girl over.  “You're always so good to me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 round of the [Femslash Kinkmeme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org) on dreamwidth.

Bayley's back arches off the mattress involuntarily, rolling her hips up minutely, pressing her wet heat tighter against Sasha's mouth, already slick and salty-rich with the taste of her.

“Sorry,” she says, her voice tight and breathless. “You really are the best at this, you know.” 

“Duh,” Sasha scoffs, raising her head just far enough to make sure that Bayley can see her roll her eyes. “Your life would be so much easier if you'd just take The Boss's word for it when I tell you something.”

Bayley grins down at her and resettles, bending one knee up further to give Sasha more room, better angles, between her thighs. “Easy road's no fun.” 

There's no hiding her fondness, so instead, Sasha exhales it all in a huff of exasperated laughter that makes Bayley quiver when it hits her skin. Before she can recover, Sasha dips her head down to get her mouth on her again, licking a long stripe between her lips and grazing over her clit. The muscles of Bayley's torso tense and ripple under the hand Sasha has splayed across the lowest plane of her stomach, and she breathes out a quiet, sharp noise that makes Sasha throb with pride and want. 

“That's so good.” Bayley's fingers slide gently through Sasha's hair, pushing it back from her temple where it's clinging to her skin in the fine sweat she's worked up in working her girl over. “You're always so good to me.” 

It's true, of course; Sasha is the best: the undisputed champion of taking Bayley apart this way. She could lift her head again to smirk up at Bayley with an _obviously_ on her tongue, but it sounds better when Bayley says it. 

She's pretty sure Bayley knows it, too, knows how everything in Sasha goes molten and aching when she starts in with her chorus of _good_ , _sweet_ , _beautiful_ , _tough_ , _resilient_ , _amazing_. For all that her voice is rough around the edges – ragged because of Sasha's touch and the tip of her tongue – it's also smug. Self-satisfied in the knowledge of how soaked Sasha's panties are already, how little Bayley will have to touch her later to make her come for the first time. 

She tilts her face to nip at the inside of Bayley's thigh, swiping a soothing tongue over the spot while she lets her hand drift from her waist down to tease the slick, silky edges of her lips before pressing a pair of fingers inside, crooked just the way Bayley likes them. The way that puts a hitch into her string of praises, a _you're perfect_ trailing off into a broken moan as Sasha leans in and sucks her clit into her mouth, not letting up until Bayley is panting and spent beneath her.

Then, Bayley's hands are in her hair again, stroking through it and urging her up the length of the bed, up the length of Bayley's lax, flushed body, and she follows the gentle pressure. She winds up curved against her side, Bayley kissing her jaw and tracing light fingertips over the clinging material of her panties. 

“I really mean it, you know,” she says, just as she dips beneath the edge of lace and elastic to drag the pad of her thumb over Sasha's swollen clit in a stroke that they both know will turn her into a shuddering mess if she repeats it just a few times more. “Sasha, you're the greatest.”

“Yeah,” she says, and rocks her hips against Bayley's hand. “We are.”


End file.
